teethnicolorfandomcom-20200215-history
Catfish
"No one appreciates my advice as much as they should."'' -'Catfish to Evening after they have fallen out of a tree''' Catfish is one of the main characters in ''Teethnicolor. ''Eccentric and energetic, Catfish is the one that keeps the group going along, always making puns and pointing out the obvious. Appearance Catfish, being the runt of the litter, is significantly smaller than a normal sphinx. He has a long, but compact cat-like body with short legs, a long alpaca-esque neck and a long, stiff tail. His fur is sea foam green that fades into light blue at the head and tail. His face is short, resembling a human mixed with a cat. He has long ears, dog-like paws, and a blue fur tuft at the end of his tail. His body resembles that of a munchkin cat. Like all sphinx, he lacks eyebrows, and has large, flat teeth that makes it unable to close his mouth all the way. He almost always has a smile that Evening describes as, "like you know a secret. But not a big secret, more like a juvenile, 'i know who you like' secret." Personality Quick-witted, humorous, and always making light of any given situation, Catfish just likes to make others happy and tries get them to loosen up. Although he can be shown to be very nervous and emotional, especially when it comes to the other sphinxes and how he is wrong in a way. When a situation is obviously out of hand and is no longer able to be controlled, he has a hard time staying calm. He is not one to start or get into any conflict, and will run when a dangerous situation comes up. This made it difficult for him to be helpful to the group at first, but found a way to be helpful by using his heightened senses. Backstory Part of a larger group of sphinxes that traveled out of the monster realm, Catfish was looked down upon a lot of the time for being a runt and not useful at all. When the deceleration was called that the monsters were going to take over the world and overthrow the humans, Catfish refused to help. He was convicted of treason, and became one of the most hated and most wanted sphinxes to the entire family. Now in danger, he began his life on the run. It was extremely difficult for him at first, since sphinxes rely on others and get separation anxiety very easily. After they met Evening in a hotel, they became fast friends, and bonded over the fact they are both wanted. They began traveling together. Trivia * Catfish wears eyeliner, and has Evening put it on him. * His favorite food is cat treats, especially Meow Mix. * It is unknown weather Zookeeper and Catfish are actually brothers, or if they call each other that because of how sphinx consider each and every sphinx, regardless of bloodline, their family. * Catfish's personality and some of his look was inspired by Donkey from Shrek. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Sphinx